


Stars (in my mind)

by Sashaya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Gen, Post Avengers (2012), Tony thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no stars in New York. And Tony misses them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars (in my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my sweet beta - Nehelena!

There’s no stars in New York.  
The night sky is dark, deep and unreachable with no sight of a twinkling star. The city is too bright, too sleepless to let them shine brightly.

And Tony misses it.

When he flew through portal, he knew he would die (actually, he did die – just don’t tell Pepper that). And as he was ready to sleep forever, he wasn’t prepared to be stunned by the cosmos. And burning stars. Tony won’t ever say that out-loud but for a second he was happy – happy that he would die somewhere so beautiful. For a second he didn’t think about the searing pain in his chest or that he would never again see his beautiful Pepper. There were only hundreds-thousands-billions stars and him (and a alien ship but shhh! He doesn’t like to remember that part). 

Tony’s happy that he didn’t die. Smug as always when he tricks Lady Death. He’s (annoyingly) alive and he’s not complaining.

But he misses the stars. Even if they tried to burn his eyes out and tore out his heart. Even if they tried to keep him with them forever, floating (sleeping) in their coldness. They were beautiful.

There’s no stars in New York and Tony wishes to see them again (though, maybe with less dying).


End file.
